


lingering

by mukkmuro



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukkmuro/pseuds/mukkmuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet out of their daily lives together. Or my shameless excuse at writing cute idiot boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lingering

"Wake up and shine, Shin-chan," he whispered in his boyfriend's ear, curling himself up in a ball next to a blissfully asleep Midorima. "C'mon, I made breakfast," he smiled, shaking his head as he heard a rumbling from underneath the blanket Midorima effectively used as a shield. 

"Don't be cranky this early in the morning, it's going to ruin your flawless skin," he mocked, giggling without reservation at his lover's expense. He laid down on the bed, his side perfectly curving along Midorima's broad back. "If I bring the food here, you'll just bitch about crumbs on the sheets for hours," he sighed, giving up on trying to coax him out of the bed. 

Instead he rolled on his side and sneaked a hand under the blanket to wrap it up around his strong hipbones using the hold as leverage to pull himself forward until he buried his nose in the crook of his neck. His lips twitched into a tender smile, kissing the exposed skin before nuzzling into it. It didn't escape his enhanced observation skills how the way the tinge of pink moved to his ears. 

"Oh, Shin-chan, are you sick? Do you want me to carry you in my arms to the kitchen or feed you in bed?" he taunted. He felt the rustle of the body trapped in his hold and after a moment, the positions turned around and he felt a heavy load being tossed on top of him. Warm breath tickled his jawline and groggy sky-clear green eyes squinted at him from above. 

"Hey, hey, now, you know I'm just messing with you," they both knew it. Midorima huffed a breath and turned around for a moment to grasp the pair of glasses securely kept on the nightstand. He push them on and glared down at the man beaming up at him with one of the most innocent smile he could phantom.

"I wish you stopped doing that when I'm trying to sleep," he admonished, bending down to capture his lover's lips in a quick peck before leveling up himself up in a sitting position, discarding the blanket next to him. "Well it's your fault, sleeping Shin-chan is so cute, I couldn't resist," he teased again, even pouting before smiling wide. 

Takao pushed himself up, rushing to get off the bed, but not before planting a peck on Midorima's exposed shoulder, striding to the bedroom door and flipping a hand gesture to motion his lover over. 

For just a moment, before Midorima finally replied to his comment with a pointed "idiot", a small smile flashed on his lips as his fingers glazed over the pecked area on his shoulder.


End file.
